Unintentional Love
by araemomma
Summary: What happens when a female wolf imprints on a vampire? Will it be chaos or will it be, Unintentional Love? Rated M for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

_**So, I like to give credit where credit is due, This story was actually a request from FeralG3. I found the thought** **intriguing** **and this is the result. It's definitely something I've never done before, but I'm glad I did.**_

 _ **Notice: Everything recognizable belongs to Stephanie Meyer, This is just a different take on things, All OC's are mine though :)**_

 _ **-Araemomma**_

 **EMPOV**

It's the day before the battle is supposed to happen and I can't help but to find myself excited, fighting has always been a favorite pass-time for me. The only part of this that is hard for me is watching all the mated couples around me pair off to say goodbye just in case. Esme and Carlisle in their room, Alice and Jasper in theirs, Bella and Edward in the music room, Rosalie and her mate Devin out in the gardens, all while I sit in the living room playing video games just trying to pass the time.

I hate that I have nobody to say goodbye to, no-one to care if I don't make it out of battle. It may be a good thing as well though because I simply don't have to make sure my imaginary mate doesn't get hurt on the battlefield like my brothers and my father do.

I love my family with all I have, I just can't help but to be jealous of the love they all have while I have nobody to hold me before this Newborn Fuckery that's going to happen in just a few more hours, It's going by so fast too.

 **(12 hours later)**

As of right now, we are running to what could possibly be our deaths, setting a trail of Bella's clothes to get the red-headed cunt-pire to follow us to where we will fight. I'm not scared, after all, I'm the only one with nothing to really lose.

We have just arrived at the gigantic field where we have decided to battle, far away from the little town of Forks. Suddenly we hear movement in the forest, "They're coming." Alice frowns, "I can't see anything with these muts blocking my vision." I chuckle, "Then stop looking for the outcome and actually get ready for the fight of a life-time."

As I finish my sentence I see a streak of red hair flying towards Bella, then out of nowhere came a silver wolf, who intercepted Victoria and preceded to fight violently with her. I turn my attention away from the silver wolf and focus on the newborns ahead of me.

I laugh loudly as I make my way through the crowd tearing into the newborns with all my strength. I am having the time of my life shredding these newborns like confetti paper, just trying to decimate the masses as quickly as possible while the girls of the family clean up the remaining vampire parts and throwing them into fires.

The amount of newborns quickly decreases as we cut them down one by one. There are maybe 10 left, I'm not quite sure what happened with Victoria but I'm quite sure she bit off more than she chew with the wolves. I chuckle to myself as I finish one of the last few newborns off.

I look at my souroundings, At all the wolves, stopping to look at all of them one by one, there are about 12 wolves in all. They catch my intrest because they seem to be gaurding one of them behind them, It looks like it's hurt. "Carlisle, I think one of the wolves got hurt in the fight!" Carlisle looks up at me and nods, running over to the wolves to talk to their alpha. "Sam, if one of your pack is hurt, I will take care of them and do what I have to do to make them as comfortable as possible." The huge black wolf, who I'm assuming is Sam nods and moves so we can see a smaller grey wolf laying on the ground with her pack sorounding her.

"Emmett, please carry her to our house, put her in the guest room and I'll be home very soon." I nodded at Carlisle and question, "Wait, her?" Carlisle sighs clearly exasperated and nods, "That's Leah Clearwater Emmett." I just nod and take off towards our house with the unconscious female wolf. I run for a few short minutes before I get to the house and it only takes seconds to set her down in the guest rooms big fluffy bed. I stand and stare in amazement for just a second before she opens her eyes and meets my gaze.

I find myself unable to look away, She slowly shifts until she's back in her human form. "I can't be here, this can't be happening." I shake my head to get back to my state of mind and I say, "What do you mean?" She growls at me, "Nothing! Just please leave me alone and let me go home." I sigh frustrated, "I can't let you leave until Carlisle at least checks you out Leah, but I can and will go downstairs and leave you alone if that's what you want?" She nods, "Yes please." I nodded and walked out of the room and down into the living room to wait for Carlisle to come home.

 **(LPOV)**

This just isn't possible...

I did not just Imprint on a fucking VAMPIRE...

A Cullen at that...

I can't stay here... There's no way...

All of a sudden it's like a wall goes up in my mind, blocking out the imprint entirely. I feel almost as if I'm suffocating, but it's for the best. I can never except this.. I just can't, not when they are the reason I'm like this... The reason my father had a heart attack... I try to get up again, but this behemoth of a leach 'ouch' won't let me.

"I told you Leah, you can't leave until Carlisle checks you out to make sure there isn't any major injury to you." I huffed and rolled my eyes, thankfully at that moment I felt another leach enter my senses.

"Leah, I'm here to help you, can I check you for injuries?" I nod my head but keep silent, hopeful to get out of here and back home as fast as possible.

I cringe at the thought of one of them touching me, but I really don't have a choice. It's a struggle to keep the wolf spirit in myself at bay at this point, I'm vibrating.

"Well leah, looks like its just your arm out of socket and I can fix that right now, but I'm warning you now, It's not going to feel very nice." I nod my head as an answer and close my eyes gritting my teeth as he set my shoulder back in it's rightful place.

I let out a pain filled grunt and gritted my teeth impossibly hard as I heard the sickening pop of my shoulder going into place. Once he's done, I ask irritably, "can I go home now?" The doctor nodded at me and replied, "Bella will drive you back to the reservation."

Thankful to finally be able to leave, I get up and head straight for Bella's piece of junk truck that I'm hopeful will even start, let alone make it all the way to my home on the reservation.

After about 10 minutes of agonizing slowness on Bella's part, she finally makes it to her rust-bucket and begins the long (not very long but seemingly forever) drive home.


	2. Chapter 2

_**So, this is Chapter number 2 and so far so good lol. Anyway, just in case I forgot, I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT... unfortunately :D**_

 _ **-Araemomma**_

 **(LPOV)**

'I'm finally home' I think to myself getting out of the rusted out ancient truck. "Thanks for the ride Bella." She nods at me before putting her truck in reverse and getting back to her vampire. 'I need to get to Seth' I think and run inside avoiding my mom and going to my brothers room.

I grunt in frustration when I realize that he's not actually here. 'I don't want to phase, I don't want anyone to know that I imprinted on that stupid vampire.' I feel a tear run down my cheek and I swipe at it angrily.

"Mom, where's Seth?" I call down the stairs.

"He's at Jacob's house Leah, do you need me to call him?" My mom probably assumes I just want comfort from my brother because of our dad, Harry, passing away.

"Yeah mom, can you please get him home."

"Of course Leah, I'm calling now." I sigh and go across the hall to my room to sit on my bed, I put my head in my hands and just quietly cry to myself, trying not to alert my mom downstairs.

I hear my bedroom door open and look up, almost knowing it's Seth. "What's wrong Leah?" He asks concerned. "I imprinted Seth." Seth's smile at my admission lit up the entire room, "That's awesome Leah!" I just shake my head at his enthusiasm. "No it isn't Seth," I sigh and take a deep breath, "I imprinted on a vampire Seth." He just looked at me confused, "So?" I growl in aggravation, "Seth Vampires are the reason I am like this." I pause for a second then whisper, "They are the reason dad is dead Seth."

Seth shakes his head in opposition, "No Leah, The Cullen's aren't the reason we are what we are. The danger to our tribe is what causes the magic in our blood to activate, and I hate to break it to you Leah, but The Cullen's are NOT a danger to this tribe." He paused and I tried to interrupt but he just put his hand up to keep me from responding. "What happened to dad, while seriously tragic, wasn't their fault. The vampire at fault for our transformation, is dead. They killed her in the clearing, the same one you got hurt in." I put my head down he obviously isn't going to let me be right about this. "So, which Cullen did you imprint on Leah?"

"The big one Seth, I don't even know his name, and to be honest, I really don't want to know his name." He flat out laughed at me, "Leah, you are a horrible liar, his name is Emmett, and out of all the Cullen's, he's my favorite." I growled at him, "I told you I didn't want to know his name. I don't want this stupid fucking imprint! I refuse to accept this! It's just... just... just unacceptable. I will never accept this, I'm going to deny it! Hell, I'm going to try to break it if I have to." Seth growled viciously at me, "All you are doing is hurting yourself and Emmett, I am not going to watch you go down the same destructive path you went down after Sam and Emily. I refuse Leah, I love you and you imprinted on Emmett because he needs you, and YOU need HIM! So stop being an idiot, put on your big girl panties and accept the imprint. You don't know Emmett, but you could. He's a great guy! I'm sorry you won't even give him a chance because of what he is... That's just so wrong."

 **(SPOV)**

I am literally in disbelieve looking at my sister right now, she imprinted, on a great guy, one I even like, and yet she refuses her happiness, That's all I want is for Leah to be happy.

"Leah you need to tell Emmett you imprinted on him." She shook her head in denial, "Why would I want to do that? I don't want this." I growl in frustration once again, "Leah, either you tell him, or I will." She growled at me menacingly, "Seth you will do no such thing!" I laugh at her again, "He deserves happiness too Leah, and while he's your imprint, you are his mate, so suck it up and deal with it."

I huffed and walked out of my sisters room and down into the kitchen with my mom, "Honey what's wrong?" I laughed emotionlessly, "Your daughter mom, she's so stubborn it's unreal." Mom laughed, "Of course she is honey, she's your father made over." I laughed, "Yes she is, mom, can I ask you a question?" My mom nodded for me to continue, "What do you think about the Cullen's?" I laugh in my head knowing Leah is definitely listening in from her bedroom, "I've always been uneasy about them Seth, but since all of this stuff has been going on I can't help but to see the good they do around here. Dr. Cullen is a god send to all of us around here. He is a fantastic doctor and he helped your sister, which you know already put them in my good graces." She paused, "I know you are friends with them Seth, so why are you asking me this?" I open my mouth to answer but Leah was already there covering my mouth with her hand because she obviously didn't want me to tell my mom about any of this, but our mom deserves to know.

Mom raises her eyebrows at Leah, "Leah, have something to tell me since you obviously won't let your brother tell me." Leah sighs, completely exasperated, "Mom, I imprinted on one of them." My mom squealed so loudly that I had to cover my ears, "OMG! I'm so happy for you baby!" Leah growls, "Well I'm glad you're happy because I'm sure as fuck not!" My mom glared at her, "Leah, I'm only going to say this once, don't you ever talk to me like that again," Leah nodded and looked down in shame and went to talk but mom cut her off. "I don't understand why you don't see this as a good thing, you can obviously see that your brother and I are okay with this, we only want what's best for you baby, and that is your imprint. Now, I can't force you to be with him, I would never ever do that to you, however, I do think you need to tell him, and I also think you at least need to try to be friends with him and try to get to know him and his family. Who knows Leah, maybe you will fall in love with him." I feel awkward listening to my mom chew my sister out so I try to sneak out, "Oh no you don't Seth, get your but in here and sit down with us, we are not done with this conversation. We are going to sit and talk this out like we all used to , like a family does." I sigh and sit my ass in the chair right next to my grumpy, bi-polar sister and wait for my mom to begin.


	3. Chapter 3

_**So this is chapter 3, once again I unfortunately do not own twilight.**_

 _ **-Araemomma**_

 **(EPOV)**

'Woah' I think to myself, 'what was that?' I stand there stunned staring at the place Leah had just been standing. "Emmett?"

"Emmett?"

"EMMETT!?" I suddenly snap out of my stupor and look at my father, "Yes?" he just shook his head, "Son, I've been trying to get your attention for the past 10 minutes. "Oh, sorry Carlisle, I was just lost in thought and confused." Carlisle sighed, "What's got you confused son?" I respond with a sigh, "Well, I really don't understand why Leah is so... I don't understand why she's such a bitch, and now I can't get her out of my head. Can vampires go into shock?" Carlisle laughed, "Well son, how do you feel about her now that she isn't here?" As soon as he mentioned Leah leaving, a sharp, extremely sharp pain went through my chest and I clawed at it. "It hurts dad." Carlisle nodded, "I see. Son, I think Leah might be your mate. That pain is something I've been told happens when one of the mates deny the bond. You really need to talk to her, but I don't think you can go after her right now. Let her come to you, and when she does, you need to explain what being a mate means to you and you need to listen to her and let her explain her feelings to you." I nod, "Okay dad, but until that happens, I think I'm going to go lay in my bed, I'm in to much pain to be around all of you right now." Carlisle nodded and walked away leaving me alone.

 **(CPOV)**

I feel for my son, it has to be hard to meet your mate only to have her run from him. I don't even know what I would do in this situation, but from what I hear Leah has been through enough with mating. When Sam imprinted on Emily, Sam and Leah were together, maybe that's why she's struggling to get away from him. I just hope he can be patient enough to wait for her to come to him to talk. 'I sigh to myself.'

I walk out and hug my mate, "Esme, I sincerely hope that Leah gives Emmett the chance he deserves to show her what a mate really means to him. I hope she does it soon because Emmett doesn't have very much patience at all." My wife laughs, "No he doesn't, but he definitely does deserve his chance."

 **(LPOV)**

Right now I'm sitting in the forest next to a beautiful crystal clear lake and all I can think is that the reflection of the light bouncing off of the water reminds me of Emmett's skin and how the lights bounce off of him. I know I need to talk to him, but how? How do you go about telling someone that they are supposed to be your everything? That they are the other half to your soul?

I sigh, "This is obviously not helping me."

"Well maybe I can help Leah?" A nervous voice said from behind me and I jump up and turn around to see Emmett standing next to a huge tree smiling nervously.

"Well no time like the present." I sigh and continue, "I suppose we need to talk." He nods and sits next to me, waiting for me to continue. "You're my imprint, and I don't know what it means. I don't know what to expect and I'm terrified of being left behind again." I pause again, "When Sam met Emily, we were engaged to be married. Emily came here to help me plan my wedding and she stole the love of my life away from me with just one look. I'm still not over the pain that came with the imprint."

"Leah, It's okay to be hurt, It's okay to feel betrayed, hell, it's even okay if you hate Sam for what he did to you. It's not okay to let Sam hold you back from something that could very well mean you being happy. Look, Leah, I'm not perfect," He sighs, "far from it in fact, but if you let me help you, I can and will be there for you as whatever you need me to be until you're ready. I will Never push you into something you aren't ready for. That just isn't me."

"Emmett." I sigh and lean into him, "I don't know if I'll ever be ready to move on, I don't know if I can even accept this imprint right now. I'm so lost."

Emmett chuckled and wrapped his arms around me, "Leah we have forever. Litterally, I will wait until you are ready to share yourself with me." His eyes darkend dramatically, "And when you do share yourself with me I can promise you one thing, Sam will NOT be in your head at all in any form when we do. I want you to be comfortable with everything. To me, you being my mate is everything, and I will never do anything you don't want and I will never leave you Ever! I would never hurt you in any way intentionally."

I sighed there really isn't anything I can really say to that but, "Thank you Emmett."

I kiss his cheek and get up and walk away, "I'll see you soon Leah, don't be a stranger, you are always welcome on Cullen territory."

I laughed and nodded and headed back to my house on the reservation.

 **(EMPOV)**

I wrapped my arms around the most beautiful girl in the world and said, "Leah, we have forever. Literally, I will wait until you are ready to share yourself with me." I can feel my eyes getting darker from lust as I think about all of the things I want to do to and with this beautiful she-wolf. "And when you do share yourself with me, I can promise you one thing, Sam will NOT be in your head at all in any form when we do. I want you to be comfortable with everything. To me, You being my mate is everything, and I will never do anything you don't want and I will never leave you, Ever! I would never hurt you in any way intentionally."

She sighed, "Thank you Emmett." She kissed my cheek and got up and walked away, but before she got too far I said, "I'll see you soon Leah, don't be a stranger, You are always welcome on Cullen territory."

She laughed, and it was magical, her laughter sounds like bells. It's so sweet and She is magnificent in all her glory.

She disappeared into the trees and I touched my cheek softly, 'She actually kissed me.' I walked home slowly, a giant smile on my face the whole way.


	4. Chapter 4

_**So guys, if you read my other story you know why it's been so long since I've updated but if you don't, here's why: I've been battling depression and had another big blow emotionally. My Great-Grandma died last week and well like I said I've been battling depression, but I'm starting to get back on track now and the way to start is to start spending more time writing. It's a fantastic outlet for any type of emotion. Well I'm happy to be back and here is Chapter 4 Of Unintentional Love! Enjoy!**_

 _ **I do NOT own anything recognizable to Twilight unfortunately. I love to mix up the story line though :D All OC'S are mine however :D**_

 _ **-Araemomma**_

 **(LPOV)**

I'm alone for now, the thoughts in my head are maddening enough without adding all of the pack bullshit on top of it. Emmett is now like a constant loop in my thoughts, I just can't get rid of them. He was so very sweet to me by the lake, I'm just not sure I will ever get over the pain of what Sam and Emily did to me. He made me laugh, which is not something I can say of many people at this time in my life.

The more I think the more I confuse myself. I have to talk to someone, but who can I really talk to about any of this? I could talk to one of the pack, but they would be biased so that's out. I could talk to one of the Cullen Girls... but that's too close to Emmett... So that's out, That leaves Bella, maybe she will be willing to give me a chance. Maybe, she can help me decipher my thoughts in a way that I can understand.

'Yeah! I'll go over Bella's house, she would understand exactly what I'm going through.' I think and I get up undress, and phase, running fast to Bella's house.

(5 minutes later)

My arival was so obviously unplanned as I shyly walk up to Bella's house to knock on the door. Luckily Bella opened it before I could, "Leah, please come in." She greated me politely. "Bella, I know we aren't best friends or anything, but do you think you can talk to me?" I pause, "I have a problem and I really need your advice." She smiles at me, "Sure Leah, what do you need ot talk about? I sit quietly for a moment, not sure how to answer her.

"Bella, I've been having an issue since the battle, and I'm really confused." She just looked at me with concern. "Leah, what has you so confused?" I once again pause. " How did you know Edward is the one for you?" She smiled brilliantly and giggled a little, " Well Leah, I knew Edward was the one the moment I realized that every thought in my head became about him." She paused, "When it started to litterally hurt to be separated from him. When the thought of ever putting him in pain crippled me. When I realized that I could never have a life without him in it."

My eyes filled up with tears as I realized that Emmett is the one for me because I've experienced all of that because of him. "Leah, are you okay?" I started sobbing happily, "Bella, you are a god-send." I kiss her cheek. "Leah why are you so happy?" She looked confused.

"Thank you Bella!" I paused, "You really just helped me to accept my Imprint with Emmett. I feel everything you just said about your love for Edward. I feel that for Emmett." I took a deep breath and my eyes grew wide, "Oh Shit!" Bella looked startled at my loud outburst. "I have to tell Emmett!" Realization crossed Bella's features and then she started laughing, "Good Luck!" She called out to me as I was phasing to run to Emmett.

I was running fast Straight to my Imprint to tell him what I've discovered about myself and my feelings for him.

 **(EMPOV)**

I am having a hard time understanding Leah, she's hot and cold all the time. What's so hard about wanting happines for herself? I know Leah has been hurt in the past, and I will wait as long as she needs me too. The problem I am having with Leah is that she doubts everything I say. I know It's not mu fault, I just wish she would put more faith into the magic of her tribe.

I wish she could understand that we are made for each other. Her Imprinting on me is definitely an absolute sign that fate brought us together. I really just wish that she could feel my sincerety over the entire dituation. I wish she would let me see the real Leah.

I snap out of my thoughts when I realize that someone is watching me. "Emmett?" Leah's angelic voice almost whisers from the forest under-brush behind some gigantic trees.

"Yes Leah?" I asked trying to keep my anxiety beneath the surface.

"I really think we need to talk." I raised my eyebrow and look at her expectantly, "I really think that we should at least get to know each other." She paused again, "I know that imprinting is supposed to be this amazing thing, but I can't help but to be bitter about this whole thing. I was less than two weeks away from my wedding when my husband to be imprinted on someone I considdered my sister." She took a deep breath.

"Emily and I were always close growing up as we are the same age. She had met Sam before, multiple times, but they hadn't seen each other since Sam disappeared for a while." She began picking at her fingernails she continued, "I didn't know it at the time, but that's when he phased for the first time. He came home knowing what might happen and he kept seeing me anyway. It completely blindsided me when he left me for my cousin. I broke into so many pieces that I still feel like I'll never get over Sam." She stopped talking and just looked at me, my guess is that she's anticipating something bad.

"Leah, there is no time limit on grief. However, as much as I want to be your everything now, I know you aren't ready for that. So, Leah, can we at least be best friends?" I pause to let it sink in, "Leah, no matter what, you are worth waiting for, and time is something I have plenty of."

She smiled at me slightly, "Emmett, I will be the best I can be and that's really the only thing I can give you right now." I held my hand up to stop her, "Leah, I don't want anything from you that you aren't ready to give." She only nodded.

"So getting to know each other?" She smiled and nodded, "I'll go first, I was born Emmett Dale McCarty July 15th 1929, I was born in Gatlinburg Tennessee to a middle class family. I had 2 older brothers, David and Michael and I also had a younger sister named Abbigail. I loved my family dearly, They kept me sane. I went hunting one day with David (the oldest) and we happened upon a mother bear with two young cubs, she attacked us on sight. She killed my brother almost instantly, She shredded me, luckily Edward read my mind and alerted Carlisle who saved my life." I paused and took a breath, "The change is hands down the most absolute pain I've ever endured. "I pause again, "Leah, it was really hard for me to loose my family the way I did, but I've gained so much in this life. I love my vampire family, almost as much as I loved my human family. They became my mom and dad, my older brothers and older sisters, then I have Bella, my baby sister, she brings my human family back in a way. She reminds me so much of my little sister Abbigail it's unreal." I smile thinking of Bella. "They help me cope with the depression I usually feel around the time I got changed and on their birthdays every year. My family means everything to me." I take a ragged breath, "Leah, weather you know it or not, the moment you imprinted on me, you became a part of our family. We all want to know you if you'll allow it?" I look at her hopeful that she'll say yes.

 **(LPOV)**

I stare at him, the hopeful look on his face is almost painful to look at. He must really want me to at least get to know them, and It's sudden but I realize that I would do absolutely anything for him. I'm terrified of getting hurt again, but ther is no reason that you shouldn't at least try.

I sigh, "Okay Emmett, I will try to get to know them. However, I have a question for you." I look at him expectantly.

"Sure, what do you want to know?" I smile at him, "What year were you changed?" His smile lit up his entire face.

 _ **There you have it everyone! Chapter 4 of Unintentional love is finally complete :D**_

 _ **Thanks for reading! :D**_

 _ **-Araemomma**_


End file.
